guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smooth Criminal
Obvious reference to the Michael Jackson songTrapY 15:29, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Really? i thought it was an Alien Ant farm song :AAF did a cover of the original. --Kale Ironfist 20:33, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yup... it's a Michael Jackson reference. The Asura in question is wearing a suit and hat similar to the one Michael wore throughout the majority of Moonwalker.--Kajex Firedrake 21:15, 3 September 2007 (CDT) 10 health every second! WOW 62.45.157.206 16:03, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :10 health every hit, which is a lot longer than every second --Gimmethegepgun 16:11, 23 August 2007 (CDT) This plus barrage will be sweet.--Wprundv2 18:41, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :It almost looks like a worse variant of Nightmare Weapon. The good thing is that you don't need attribute points for this to work and it doesn't reduce your base damage. --Kale Ironfist 18:52, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Barrage+Conjure Frost+Icy Bow+This(Hero)+RtW= 79 damage per hit. Use a shortbow and its about 6 seconds for a kill (No healing) This skill name roxor my boxor --Blue.rellik 23:04, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Asuras now stealing rits weapon spells too -.-" cKowDont 06:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Icon Cutest icon ever. In fact, most of the Asura skill icons are cute. --Heelz 19:32, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :of course it's cute, it's Michael!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:23, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Post Release So this is the PvE version of Arcane Thievery/Larceny? (Terra Xin 23:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT)) :This name totally SCREAMS "Smooth Move, b****." ^ ^ And yes, it is kinda, but it gives energy, too. And it's an Asuran skill, not a Mesmer skill... Damn, taht's the worst reason i've made up probably --84.24.206.123 16:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well you can use this and Arcane Thievery/Larceny, allowing you to potentially steal 3 spells. Although there is always the off chance that you'll just steal the same spell 3 times. --Curse You 19:57, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Weird Anet It says that the spell is replaced by smooth criminal. wouldnt they just cast it on you and you cast it on them... kinda weird. :Criminal wars!--Gigathrash 17:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) lol "replaced" means u will get that spell for 13 seconds, the enemy wont get the smooth criminal spell, his spell will be disabled for secs....so they wouldnt cast it on uXD Robo :: I thought thats what is was at first too, it would be so much better if it was :P Darknight 05:34, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::Actually it says that smooth criminal is replaced by that spell, meaning that you no longer have smooth criminal for its duration, then you lose the spell you stole and get smooth criminal back. Target foe does not get smooth criminal, they just get their spell disabled. -- Kirbman 07:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) monster spells Can you "remove" monsters spells or is it like Arcane Thievery? --Icyangel Strawberry 07:36, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Its like arcane thievery, the enemy's spell is disabled but its still there and can be used again once smooth criminal's duration is over. -- Kirbman 07:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) PvE only Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere that this is a PvE only skill? Anne cos its ok, it ok, its ok Anne ^_^ 86.26.202.242 17:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) For the Wammos... This... FINALLY means that Wammos can actually go around with echo mending, if they just fight the right enemies. Recharge I'm surprised nobody's added a LAME tag. This is awful compared to Thievery/Larceny/Inspired because after you lose the stolen spell you have to wait *another* 20 seconds for Smooth Criminal to recharge. Rette Alarix 18:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :You're missing the point. The advantage of using this over the afore-mentioned spells is that instead of losing 10 energy you have the potential to have a net gain in energy and that this skill does not force you to be Mesmer class Aura of Holy Might 03:18, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::All three / four skills are only used in gimmick builds. Just having an additional skill with same functionality is useful enough. (T/ ) 03:24, 3 October 2008 (UTC) usefull perma skill i think this skill is pretty usefull for a perma sin because of the extra energy (4) u can gain .. --BioSpark 01:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :It's 5.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RIP using this skill in memory of michael —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.141.171.190 ( ) . :This skill needs an epic buff (and new dance) in memoriam ' Talk' 12:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) fail this skill is rly useless, espesially at pve. ::ESPECIALLY in pve? What else can it be, since it is (wait for it) a pve only skill? GW-Susan 16:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Is not at all random In the recent Halloween week, used it against Rotscale (yes, could have just gone around, but wanted to defeat him for fun), and thought: disable 1 of 4 spells, could get Feast of Corruption or Desecrate Enchantments some times. Alas, the random part is hardly so. Across 9 characters, using spell as often as I could, I got Feast, Desecrate or Malaise only two or three each and so got Deathly Swarm almost every time. Probably got to use the skill about 12 time per character. Went, in HM, with a Guildie and we each used it. This battle went quickly and together we used it 7 times, only getting Deathly Swarm. Since Rotty has only 4 (non-monster) spells, if truly random, then the odds of getting the same spell 7 out of 7 times would be less than 1 chance in 16000. Across all the events, I conservatively say that getting what I got has a chance much less than 1 in a billion if actually random. As usual, the 'random' in the game really sucks. (See Lockpick and retention rate). GW-Susan 16:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC)